Transformers: Generations
Transformers Generations is inspired by Generation 1, but with Young Justice color palette also like MK11 humans with have a face models Autobots Team Prime *Orion Pax/Optimus Prime (Orion: David Kaye; Optimus: Peter Cullen): The kind, honorable, compassionate leader of the Autobots who amazed Alpha Trion with his courage, selflessness, strength. He treats with generosity fighting for the weak and their threats. His biggest consequence after obtaining the Matrix is his bringing of the Transformers’ conflict to Earth. As usual Optimus shows a remarkable leadership skills and military tactics for the team. He transforms into Red/Blue/Silver/Tan/Black 2018 Freightliner Argosy truck. *Minimus Ambus/Ultra Magnus (Minimus: Jeff Bennett; Ultra: Michael Ironside): A firm, strict 'by-book' officer who is Optimus' 1st Lieutenant who used to be Minimus Ambus before he was killed & rebuilt & tries to keep everyone's antics under control, but he doesn't realize the fact he is very loyal, brave, kind soldier who will do anything to save his allies. He transforms into White/Red/Black/Khaki 2018 Western Star truck. He’s based off Robert Stack & Jack Angel’s portrayals. *Jazz (Phil LaMarr): A just and cool yet open-minded leader of the Cybertronian Intelligence & 1 of Optimus' old friend. Even on most dangerous missions he will retains positive and creative warrior. He transforms into White/Black/Blue/Gray 2018 Porsche 911 car. He's based off Scatman Crothers' portrayal. *Bumblebee (Will Friedle): A young but courageous, devoted, and loyal Autobot scout who was last created Cybertronian during hibernation he tries to prove himself dying a dangerous missions and risky stunts with big success. He transforms into Yellow/Black/Silver/Blue 2018 Honda Civic Sports Car. *Dion/Ironhide (Dion: Corey Burton; Ironhide: Keith Szarabajka): The strong and short-tempered yet loyal and supportive weapon specialist of Team Prime who was shy bot called Dion who was killed and rebuilt. He transforms into Red/Black/Orange/Crimson GMC Topkick C4500 pick-up. He’s based off Peter Cullen's portrayal. *Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs): A grumpy yet kind and helpful Autobot Medic and 1 of Optimus' most loyal allies during the Great War Lockdown gave crack on his helmet. Despite his grumpy attitude he has good and positive attitude towards the others and tries to help patients every solar cycle. He transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Tan Ford East Coast ambulance. He's basic on Don Messick's portrayal. *Hound (Crispin Freeman): A upbeat & eager yet tough and kind Autobot warrior who like Earth's beauty instead of the scrap-metal on Cybertron like his Generation 1 appearance he wears a shoulder rocket and he wears metallic brown belt carrying his pistol. He dislikes seeing a old friends dying which will make his vastly aggressive, ruthless, sassy. He transforms into Forest Green/Gray/Tan 2017 Jeep Wrangler. His voice pattern is based off Arsenal from Young Justice: Invasion. *Arcee (Grey DeLisle): A sarcastic yet gentle, friendly, frank Autobot assassin she faces fear with fiercely. She transforms into a Pink/White/Blue/Black Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle. She's basic on Susan Blu's portrayal. *Prowl (Scott Porter): A competent and calm police officer from the Elite Guard and he is loyal to the Autobot cause. He transforms into Gray/Black/Khaki/Gold 2012 Dodge Challenger police car. His voice patterns basic off Dick Grayson/Nightwing from Batman: Arkham Knight. *Wheeljack (Steve Blum): A cautious yet bold, headstrong and determined Autobot engineer from the Science Corps who's a formidable combatant and marksman. He makes gadgets for some of the team's missions and has awesome driving skill witch will make a Hollywood hero jealous. He transforms into White/Red/Green 2012 Mercedes Benz car. He's basic on Christopher Collins' portrayal. *Jetfire (Troy Baker): *Sideswipe (Travis Willingham): *Bulkhead (Ike Amadi): TBA * * Additional Members *Deadlock/Drift (Eric Bauza): * Decepticons Nemesis Crew *D-16/Megatron (D-16: Corey Burton; Megatron: Frank Welker): A fearsome and ruthless yet cold and manipulative leader of the Decepticons who is Optimus' archenemy and most feared champions on the pits of Kaon. He transforms into Gray/Black/Yellow/Red/Tan M1 Abrams Tank. *Starscream (Steve Blum): *Thundercracker (André Sogliuzzo): *Skywarp (Scott Whyte): *Blackout (Richard McGonagle): The cunning, brutal yet loyal Decepticon with ability to create massive blackouts. He transforms into Black/Yellow/Hazel NHIndustries NH90 Helicopter. His voice patterns basic off Four Arms from Ben 10 (2006). *Soundwave (Jeff Bennett): **Rumble **Frenzy **Laserbeak **Ravage (Lee Tockar): *Demolisher (Gary Anthony Williams): A rude and dim-witted who is most fearsome warrior and demolition specialists on Kaon he shows a big loyalty to Megatron and the Decepticon cause. He transforms into Brown/Black/Jade Ural Typhoon 63095 MRAP Truck. *Slipstream (Vanessa Marshall): * Humans *Nathan Shaw (Yuri Lowenthal): A clever and boisterous boy who is high school student and encountered Bumblebee fighting a Vehicon. *Devin Wick (Nolan North): N.E.S.T. *Jack Burns (John DiMaggio): A calm and level-headed agent of N.E.S.T. who is Alexis' partner he wields a pistol and knifes. His face model is John Cena *Alexis Faireborn (Stephanie Lemelin): * Category:Fan Faction